A Simple Love Story
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: Fred and Hermione have been together for years but when they get in one massive fight... what will happen
1. Memories

Chapter 1- Memories

A green light shot out of the death eater's wand. She knew the spell. She saw Fred on the other side. He looked at her one last time before it came crashing down.

"No, Fred!" Hermione ran over the rubble.

Percy had already dug him out. Hermione felt the tears coming down her cheeks.

"Fred. please don't leave me." Hermione begged.

"I love you 'Mione." Fred whispered. His eyes slowly closed and you could still hear her name on his lips.

"No Fred, please." Hermione pleaded one last time. "Please."

Hermione woke up crying as usual, She could feel Fred's arms around her.

"'Mione, love." He whispered. She looked up at him though the tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Was it the dream again?" He asked.

She nodded and nosiled her head into his chest. She softly cried into him at the memory of when she had almost lost him.

"Shh, it's okay, i'm here now. It's okay." Fred whispered into her hair.

This was a normal rutine for them ever since the war. Fred had almost died, she was constantly taunted by the memory. She always thought about the bad part of it, not the good. Even though she remembers both parts perfectly.

George and Hermione were crying on eachother when they heard some sort of snicker coming from the lifeless body on the floor. They both looked up, thinking it was impossible. He was dead, they had checked his heartbeat.

They heard it again, it was more of a cough this time. George and Hermione exchanged looks and got down next to Fred.

Hermione grabbed his rist and checked for a pulse. That's when she heard it. a soft_ thump thump thump _coming from Fred. George watched her as her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, he's breathing." Hermione told him.

"What?" George questioned he couldn't believe that his lost twin was still alive.

Then Fred coughed pretty hard. They both turned their heads to stare.

"Ow." Fred felt the top of his head.

Hermione screamed, her dead love had just talked.

"Hermione? why are you screaming?" Fred questioned.

She just screamed even louder.

"Hermione dear, why in the blaze are you screaming?" Mrs. Weasley asked, then she screamed too as she saw Fred and George hugging. Saying_ I love you _to one another.

"Will you both stop, what is i-" Mr. Weasley just stopped short when he saw Fred sitting up.

"Why are you all freaking out?" Fred asked.

"YOU'RE DEAD! THAT'S WHY!" Hermione yelled.

"Dead? do I look dead to you love?" Fred asked.

She just screamed again. Fred stood up and walked over to her. She screamed again and he covered her mouth.

"'Mione, I love you but you need to shut up." Fred told her. "Promise."

She nodded.

"What's all this- Holy shit!" Ron said after Hermione's last scream.

"How are alive? I saw you die, you weren't breathing." Hermione went though the memory.

"Who cares, as long as i'm alive right." Fred smirked.

Hermione nodded. She was speachless. So was everyone else.

"We should tell the healers. They should know that there won't be a funeral after all." Mrs. Weasley left starstruck.

Mr. Weasley was still straight as a door in his spot. He finally walked away, looking back a few times and his not-so-dead son.

"Why don't I rememeber this dying stuff?" Fred asked.

"Well, what's the last thing you remember?" Hermione went for the logical answer.

"I told you I loved you." the red headed wizard looked down at his girlfriend.

"Well, that's the last thing that happened so." Hermione shrugged.

"See, I didn't leave you after all." Fred smiled.

Hermione snapped back to reality again. Fred was looking down at her. Her eyes had dryed up and all that was left were sniffles.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked, moving a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Hermione nodded and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you more than you could ever know." Fred whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She looked up into his dreamy blue eyes.

He gently kissed her on the lips. She smiled and layed her head on his chest. He coumed through her bushy hair with his fingertips.


	2. Fight

Chapter 2- Fight

Hermione and Fred went down to breakfast like every morning. They of course, were holding hands as thet walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," Hermione called.

"Morning 'Mione." Ron replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine... ish." Hermione answered.

"The dream happened again didn't it?" Harry asked, he was one of the few she told.

"Yeah," Hermione looked up at Fred, he faked a smile and sat down. "I've never had a nightmare that just keeps coming back."

"It's not a nightmare, it's a memory. That's why it keeps recoring." Harry explained.

"I know but I just wish it would stop." Hermione murmured.

"We all do." Ginny spoke.

Mrs. Weasley set a plate of food in front of her. It was their usual breakfast but Hermione was abnormally not hungery. She just stared at the plate, once in a while she would pick up her fork and move it aorund.

"Not hungery deary?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't know, I have this wierd feeling in my stomach." Hermione explained.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerningly

"Yeah, i'll be fine." Hermione put her hand over her stomach.

After everyone finished they all split up. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George all went out to play quidditch. Fred stayed with Hermione who was still having odd pains.

The day went on and soon night was taking it's toll on the burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey were going to bed so it was just the kids. Hermione's pains had luckily gone away.

"Ew, you guys are disgusting." Ron spat at Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Hermione. Who were kissing in the living room.

"Get used to it brother." George told him.

"What does Hermione even see in Fred?" Ron glared at the happy couple.

"Everything she doesn't see in you." George answered.

"Shut up George." Ron ignored him.

Hermione had gotten up to get something so Fred went into the kitchen. George sat down in his place. Hermione came skipping back in from whever she had gone and sat on George's lap.

_Oh crap, she think's i'm Fred._ George thought to himself. Before he could say anything. She was kissing him.

Fred walked in with a box of cookies but then dropped them when he saw Hermione and George snogging on the couch.

"Hermione!" Fred yelled.

"What George?" Hermione said hotly.

"Um, 'Mione. I'm George." The red headed wizard under her raised his hand.

Hermione jumped up.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione stuck out her tongue. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew... EW!"

"Just for the record, this is not my fault. She was all over me." George put his hands up in innocence.

"Yeah, i know." Fred looked more angry then jealous.

"Don't tell me you're actaully mad at me." Hermione snapped out of her rant.

"A little. You've know us since 1st year and you can't tell us apart by now." He stepped into the living room.

"I'm sorry I was pretty sure it was you. It's not like you're identical or anything." Hermione spat.

"If you had a twin I would easily be able to tell you apart." Fred crossed his arms.

"Oh, yeah, i'm sure you would." Hermione did the same.

"Well at least I didn't kiss your sibling right in front of you." Fred said dryly.

"Well at least I didn't kiss my brother's wife." Hermione added.

"Well at least I didn't give my parents overt to death eaters." Everyone gasped. Fred immeadietly regreted it. "Oh my god, Hermione I didn't mean that."

Hermione just turned and stomped away. "Stay away from me Fred Weasley." Then she ran into Ginny's bedroom.

"How could you?" Ginny glared and ran after Hermione.

Fred just stombled back onto the couch. How could he do that to Hermione. Everyone knew that was her biggest regret. It's not like she wanted to turn her parents in. She had no choice.

"Fred, she'll forgive. She always does." George rubbed his brother's back.

"She won't. I just brought back her worst reget and used it against her. She'll never talk to me again." Fred put his face in his hands.

Meanwhile, Ginny was trying to get Hermione to stop blubbering on her bed. She was gonna make a pool in her room.

"Hermione, he didn't mean it. You know he loves you. He would never want to hurt you." Ginny tryed to soothe her sobbing friend.

"How could he use that against me. How could he just say that without thinking. Everyone knows you can't talk to me about my parents." Hermione cried.

"I know, it was a mistake. If he hadn't been so angry he never would have said it."

"But he did say it Ginny. How can I ever forgive him?"

"You won't now, maybe later. But defenitly not now." Ginny got a hankerchief out of her drawer. "Here, maybe it will stop us from drowning."


	3. Apologies

Chapter 3- Apologies

"Hermione, please open the door. I need to talk to you." Fred begged. He had been up all night. Wondering how to win her back.

"I don't wannna see you." Hermione cried from the other side of the door.

"Hermione please, I love you. I'm so so so sorry." Fred pleaded. He knew there was no hope. Their relationship was over. "Please." He pleaded one more time.

"No. Just leave me alone."

"I can't until you let me in. Then I will never talk to you again, I promise." Fred told her.

"What makes you think I never want to talk to you again?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that i'm a complete jerk."

"Yeah, you are." The door opened and he didn't smile but he was happy. "You have an hour to explain."

"Okay, I didn't think you would actually open up the door." Fred paced. "Why did you let me in?"

"Harry told me you were crying in the bathroom." Hermione nodded towards the window.

"Oh, that little git." Fred smirked a little. He got down on his knees in fornt of her. "Okay. I guess I should start with, I made a huge mistake and it was probably the biggest mistake of my life and I need you and..." Fred drifted off. He looked up Hermione who was still crying. He lightly placed his hands on her cheeks and whipped her tears with his thumbs. "And I am never gonna love anyone as much as I love you."

Hermione half smiled. "I love you too." Hermione first looked happy but it soon turned to sadness. "But I can't forgive you."

Fred hands fell to his sides. "I understand." Fred stood up and went out of her room. He looked back at her. She was crying, and he knew why. He hated that he was the reason for her pain.

Fred slumped back down the stairs. He couldn't handle knowing the love of his life would never fogive him.

Hermione on the other hand wanted to run down stairs and kiss him. She knew she couldn't, she had done what was best for her and that was not forgiving him. Even though forgiving him was the one thing she wanted to do most, she couldn't. She just couldn't let the half of her that was stupid win. Sure her heart was broke but she would move on. Wouldn't she?

A few days later Fred had completely given up on life. He hadn't left his room for three days. Not even to eat. He looked horrendus.

Hermione, was the same. Her hair was all in knots, her stomach grumbling. She felt like she had an eating disorder.

"We have to get them back together." Ginny explained to a very worried George.

"I know, but how?" George questioned.

"I think I have an idea." The little witch gave him a very sinister smile.


	4. Forgiveness

Chapter 4- Forgiveness

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and George were all in on the plan to get Fred and Hermione back together and back to health. The plan was to show them a bunch of memories. like photos and videos. Ginny had put together the little show and even added some music too.

"Ok, let's go." Ginny whispered. She slid the CD under Hermione, and then Fred's door. She knew they would watch them.

A few minutes later she heard the music coming from both rooms. They all high fived each other. It was a job well done. They heard the music stop, no noise came from Fred's room but they heard a lot of noise from Hermione's.

She had watched the hole thing and was sobbing like crazy. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. Make her remember all the amazing time they had together.

She stomped down to Fred's room and knocked on the door. She had almost forgotton what the house looked like.

He opened the door and she realized he looked just as horrble as her.

Fred looked at her and realized the same, he just stood there for a minute. Then he realized why she was probably there. It was about the video. Fred thought for a second. Then he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into his room.

"Hey what was that-"

Fred kissed her. He had missed the feeling of her lips against his. She at first was in shock but then returned the kiss. Her hands embeding themselves in his messed up ginger hair. She could feel his tongue tracing her jawline. She pushed him back up against the wall. He spun around so she was against the wall. She hooked her legs around his waist. They soon fell onto the bed. They both looked each other for a second.

"I love you so much." Fred pushed some of her hair back.

"Not as much as I love you." Hermione pulled him back down to her lips.


End file.
